1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle having an improved tongue-holding function, which is suitable for use, for example, in a vehicle seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As buckles equipped with a holding member such as a pin for holding at a tongue latching position a latch piece on which an associated tongue is latched, several types of buckles have been proposed to date. Reference may be had, for example, to the following U S. Pat. Nos.: 4,182,008 01/08/80 Rene Pouget; 4,384,391 05/24/83 Stig M. Lindblad et al.; 4,450,604 05/29/84 Tetsuya Oowada; 4,454,634 06/19/84 Lennart Haglund et al.; 4,575,907 03/18/86 Juichiro Takada;